RTCW timeline
Background This is a timeline for RTCW and Enemy Territory. There are essentially three somewhat different versions of this timeline. The first is the original RTCW on pc. Later, the PS2 and Xbox Versions changed some elements of the story (as far as script, briefings/debriefings, and documents) and added a prologue campaign (each of these also share some slight variants as well in certain levels and puzzle solutions, and slight changes to level design/geography). The main timeline followed by all three versions of the game can be split into two histories; Single Player and Co-op. The main difference is that Webley dies in single-player story, and survives in multiplayer co-op (X-box version only). Return to Castle Wolfenstein is seen as both somewhat of a retelling/reboot of Blazkowicz's "Escape From Castle Wolfenstein" (Episode 1 of Wolfenstein 3-D), but also hinted at being a prequel/sequel in the game's Hintbook, and in the Xbox version of the game (where it is called the "Second Campaign"). Bethesda's Wolfenstein 3-D Classic for the IPhone was modified as a sequel of the game and incorporated the OSS into the backstory. Wolfenstein (2009) is largely a direct sequel to this game. However, it has been described as a 'reboot' and an 'alternate universe' by some of the developers. The latter having more to do with the game taking place in a definitely seperate 'historical' timeline where Kreisau Circle was a much bigger organization than it was in real life, the Tirpitz is sunk much later than it was in history, and World War II appears to have taken place a bit longer than it did in history if the Fourth Reich material is taken into consideration, or that a Fourth Reich sprung up after the events of Wolfenstein (2009) essentially to start World War 3. However, generally speaking based on lore in manuals for RTCW, and Wolfenstein 3-D Classic the war ends more or less in 1945, and B.J. is declared a hero marries a movie star, and has descendants such as Billy Blaze. This timeline mostly follows the material from RTCW, Enemy Territory, Hintbook, and the ports, which includes the idea of Wolfenstein 3D/Spear of Destiny as the sequel to Return of Castle Wolfenstein. The strategy guides suggest that Wolfenstein 3D takes place 'before' RTCW (even before July 14, 1942). While Tides of Darkness and possibly Wolfentein 3d Classic (February 1945) place events off the game after RTCW. This in itself is not entirely an issue since there were infact two or more seperate Wolfenstein 3D events First Encounter, Second Encounter, Third Encounter, Original Encounter, and Wolfenstein 3D Classic. See Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein and Welcome Back, Soldier. For extended timeline that incorporates Wolfenstein 2009 see FRBS timeline, and for one that incorporates the greater iD universes (pre MachineGames) see ID Universe timeline. The Normandy landings occurred in this timeline according to RTCW guide, and is portrayed in the multiplayer maps, and its also discussed in the Enemy Territory. In Wolfenstein 2/FRBS timeline however based on Stefan's comments and the games setting in what appears to be late 1944/late 1945 (even as late as 1947), the D-Day landings never occurred, and Allies are struggling against the regrouped Nazis (this of course puts Wolfenstein diverging down a seperate path than MG timeline which did include June 1944 D-Day invasion, but ended with Allies loss). It's strongly suggested that Allies won the war down the RTCW wolfenstein timeline, and history more less followed a similar path to that of actual history. RTCW Timeline (covers Spear of Destiny, Wolfenstein 3D, and Return to Castle Wolfenstein, RTCW: Enemy Territory) ;918 :German Prince Heinrich I begins studying the Thulian Mystery Occults, and resolves to forge his own empire at the expense of the existing Frankish dynasty. ;933 :Heinrich I unleashes his army of undead on the invading Magyars, defeating them at the Battle of Riade. ;943 :Heinrich I is sealed within his tomb by Simon the Wanderer. :The Defiled Church is built. ;1911 :August 15 - William "B.J." Blazkowicz is born to Polish immigrants in Milwaukee, WI, America. ;1933 :Research for Operation: Resurrection begins. ;1937 :Sauterness Clivee wine vinted. :Deathshead begins research into Super Soldiers. ;1938 :As early as 1938, it was concluded that Operation Resurrection would require the development of an advanced synthetic humanoid host. :A very good year for wine, as the 1938 Latour proves. ;1939 :Operation: Resurrection is put on hiatus, after some major disaster at the Holstein dig. ;1940 :April 16: War department records issued for Wesley and Blazkowicz.intro cutsceneCategory:Wolfenstein series, RTCW'April 16, 1943'Some read the last bit as 1943. This date may be a goof (List of Goofs, and might actually intended to be set earlier, perhaps between 1940, 1941 or 1942. Actual date on the paper looks more like a 1941 or 42 date, but its so pixelated its impossible to make out :September 21 - Spear of DestinyDate from the Wolfenstein animated videos ;1942 :The Axis empire is at its height. While the Soviets battle the Axis in the East the remaining Allied forces damage and distract the Axis in the West until an amphibious liberation of Europe can be mounted. :The Allies concentrated their efforts in North Africa. Here the Axis Forces are keen to inflict further defeats and seize control of the oil-rich Middle East. The sands of the Sahara Desert is the first battle field, and hopefully not the last. :Unknown - B.J. Blazcowicz escapes from Castle Wolfenstein during a reconnaissance trip. He has his First Encounter with Hans Grösse.rough placement based in RTCW guides :July 14, 1942 - Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Letter sent out to OSA agents.Welcome Back, Soldier. ;1943 :The Axis High Command has ordered a strategic withdrawal from the 'remote and ultimately insignificant' North African theatre and their forces were busy fortifying the Atlantic coastline in expectation of Allied raids and an eventual invasion. :The Allies had much work to do before they could hope to mount a successful invasion attempt and had to gain expertise in both beach and parachute landings. Clearly, the next phase of conflict was critical. :January 5 - Photo Recon Force produce a document portraying Wolfenstein Castle Area to assist any invasion attempts on the castle.RTCW strategy guide, pg 73 :February 5 - Photo Recon Force produces more Wolfenstein Layouts/Dam/Cheautau.RTCW strategy guide, pg 72 :February 7 - German signed top secret document.RTCW: Tides of War manual, pg 1 :March 2 - Baltic Coast Rocket Base map produced. :Blazkowicz is reassigned to Libya to help fight against Erwin Rommel.Operation Ressurection intro :March 9 - The last Dark Knight is discovered. Zemph begins traveling to Castle Wolfenstein. :March 11 - Zemph arrives at Castle Wolfenstein. :March 12 - Agent Blazkowicz is reassigned to OSA. He and Agent One are sent from Libya to capture Helga von Bulow in northern Egypt. :March 13 - Finished repairs and calibrations on generators at the dig site. :March 14 - Blazkowicz and Agent One reach Ras el-Hadid. After failing to capture Helga von Bulow, they steal a Ju52 transport plane and fly to Castle Wolfenstein in northern Germany. :March 15 - Blazkowicz and Agent One are shot down over Castle Wolfenstein. They are captured by Helga von Bulow. Agent One is sent to Doctor Zee for torture and interrogation. :March 16 - Disaster at the dig site. The Royal Air Force raids Berlin, causing large fires and dozens of civilian casualties. :March 17 - Death of Agent One, who is tortured and killed. Blazkowicz escapes Castle Wolfenstein and fights his way to Wulfburg Church. Helga von Bulow kills Zemph and is in turn killed by Olaric. Blazkowicz confronts and kills Olaric, and retrieves the Dagger of Warding, a mysterious Thulian artifact. :March 20 - Blazkowicz infiltrates Deathshead's rocket base at Katamarunde near the Baltic Sea, destroys an experimental V2 rocket and a prototype Mark I radar array. :March 21 - Blazkowicz infiltrates Katamarunde Airbase, steals the Bachem Ba317 Kobra plane, and flies it to Malta. That night, he is deployed to Kugelstadt, where he assists in the defection of one of Deathshead's research scientists. :March 22 - Blazkowicz infiltrates Deathshead's Secret Weapons Facility below Kugelstadt. Later in the day he is deployed to Norway, where he infiltrates Deathshead's X-Labs and destroys his first Übersoldat. Deathshead escapes and is promoted to General. :March 23 - Blazkowicz is deployed to Paderborn in the evening. He assassinates top officers of the SS Paranormal Division in Paderborn and in Chateau Schufstaffel. Blazkowicz infiltrates the dig site and returns to Castle Wolfenstein, which is being invaded by the undead. Marianna Blavatsky resurrects Heinrich I. Blazkowicz defeats the dark prince and terminates Operation Resurrection. :June - Baltic Coast Rocket Base intrepration by 11th AAFPID. :August 5 - Photo Recon Force produces City of Kugelstadt diagram. :September - Castlewolfstein and nearby town Interpretation by AAFPID. :October - Kugelstadt interpretation by 7th AAFPID. :December - Interpretation of Dam/Chateau by the 14th AAFPID, including Paderborn Village ;1944 :June 6 - D-Day Landings in Normandy (Operation Overlord) :June 7 - Dig/Castle Area diagramRTCW Official guide, pg 195 :July - Norway/X-labs interpretation by 9th AAFPID. :October - Dig Site/Castle Interpretation by 14th AAFPID. :November 7 - Norway/XLABS Area map producedRTCW Hintbook, pg 156 ;1945 :October 23 - B.J. Blazkowicz's ID expires.RTCW manual, pg 2 Tides of War timeline Roughly the same as RTCW timeline, but unlocks Wolf 3D as B.J.'s second campaign implying it takes place after RTCW later in the war. This is also more or less the direction of Wolfenstein 3D Classic as well which places events in February, 1945.. Co-op timeline Largely the same as above, though Frank Webley/Wesley is not tortured (or killed), and escapes alongside William Blazkowicz, and helps him defeat Operation Resurrection. Notes Dating of Return to Castle Wolfenstein *The game is set in March, 1943. *The date of his birthdate says 1911, but its hard to make out anything else his ID card (the manual also mentions his background as "According to the original Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book, Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz was born August 15, 1911 to Polish immigrants. He married after WWII to Julia Maria Peterson. Their son, Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television talk show host in Milwaukee and later changed his last name to Blaze). *Return to Castle Wolfenstein and the Strategy Guide shows artwork from various places in the game which have a date that suggests they were produced long after 1943, some upwards to 1944 in the timeline. Or at least projected to be useful up to that date. These maybe recon maps made for B.J.'s actions and his debriefing for the records, as they were made after his missions which took place in March 1943. *The manual contains a picture of an OSA Identity Card for William Blazkowicz. It has a date given as October 23, 1945. It is unclear if this a expiration date, or a reenlistment/issuing date for the card (most of the early military-style ID cards such as War Department Identification Card have a date 'issued' section, but newer Id cards have an expiration date instead). Like other post 1943 dates given in the game, its unclear what it actually intends to portray. *Interestingly, the manual for Tides (and possibly the PS2 Operation Resurrection) of War has an extended introduction. It is written from POV of a mid-20th century historian looking back at the events of 1943 in the past tense perspective (some of which sounds like its talking about the entire 20th century in past tense), but then switches to a 'present' tense set during March 1943, and sets up the events of the prologue campaign in Egypt. *The Cursed Sands prologue was developed by different developer than RTCW and may not fit entirely with timeline details given in original game or strategy guide. With some changes between plot between both versions, but it's mostly minor changes. One change is a loss of BJ debriefing screens in the console games. *The Tides of War version also comes with a copy of Wolf 3D unlocked as a second "campaign" after beating the game. Semi-implying it as a sequel to RTCW. *Original Encounter mentions that B.J. worked as an operative and looked for Adolf Hitler from the bunkers at Normandy to Bern, Switzerland. This maybe a reference to D-Day Landings, June 6, 1944. Gallery DatestampXboxRTCWmanual.jpg Sauternesouvee1937.jpg References Category:Time lines